Kida's First Love
by Atlandim
Summary: Many would believe that Milo was the first man the Queen of Atlantis has had affections for, but most Atlanteans know of the story of the first man that impacted Kida's life. Rated T for now! Please Review!
1. Jonek

Hey y'all my fellow Atlanteans! This is another story! Woohoo! I don't know how well this story is going to be, I hope it's good enough for all of you! I think this story will also play an important part on The King's Daughter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis...if I did Kida wouldn't have had a past lover lol. This is just a "what if" kind of story.

* * *

><p>Atlantis was a small city. It was a city small enough for everybody to know everybody's secrets. Gossiping was a part of life in Atlantis, and it was impossible to hide something that seemed odd and out of place.<p>

This continued happening even after the outsiders came to Atlantis. After Milo Thatch saved the city, he had decided to stay. The people in the city knew why, he was in love with the Princess and she reciprocated his feelings. They were both happily and unconditionally in love with one another.

They know that Milo seemed inexperienced in the ideas of love, but not Princess Kida. They have heard from the servants that they heard Kida telling Milo that he was her first love, but the whole city knew that it wasn't true. The people of Atlantis knew Kida's secret. It was a little white lie to protect not only Milo's heart but hers as well.

Because a few years ago, there was another man who conquered Kida's heart.

.a.

In the beginning of the 14th century, while the Aztecs in the surface were building their famous empire, the Princess was hiding a secret that the city of Atlantis had yet to discover.

Her First Love.

When her father believed that she was out hunting, she was actually in her hiding place figuring out how to work the vehicle. She tried inserting the crystal to the slot, but it was no use. It wasn't responding at all!

She finally decided trying to do something different, turning the slot with the crystal in it. At first she thought that it was finally going to work, but it didn't. Maybe if she placed her hand in the inscription pad-

"HA!"

She was attacked instantly from behind! She quickly got her knife, and placed the attacker on the ground with her knife close to slice his throat in just one move.

"Jonek! That was not amusing! You scared me!"

She let him go and went back to her work in progress, listening to Jonek laughing in the background.

"I knew you would be here" He gave her his most charming smile. "When you are not hunting, you are always here."

Jonek was tall, handsome and with beautiful dark eyes that were like the shadows in the night. His white hair was straight and in shoulder-length. His well-muscled physique that he had was for all the years of being the most recognized and skilled warrior in all of Atlantis.

"I wish I could understand these inscriptions" Kida murmured as she was trying to make the vehicle work once again.

Jonek slowly embraced her from behind. He kissed her shoulder and whenever he would do that, Kida would lose concentration of the world. He was her weakness.

She turned around to face him, and they kissed passionately.

When they stopped he looked at her and smiled "I am so happy that you are in my life, Kidagakash Nedahk."

She blushed and smiled back "I believed that all the men in this city were unappealing until I met you."

He chuckled "That is because I am pretty extraordinary. You have said so yourself."

"Yes, you are." She gave him a peck in the lips.

"You are an amazing woman, Kida." He said and they continued to kiss.

Their kisses were tender and sweet, but Kida was a young woman. She was about 8200 years old that made her a young lady in her early twenties in the surface world. Jonek himself was a young man himself that was only a few hundred years older than Kida. He had nobody in this world. In the mehbelmoak, he had lost his father, mother, and a younger sister that was only an infant. He was raised by an elderly woman that adopted him after Atlantis went underground. That is what made him and Kida connect instantly, because she too had lost her mother in the mehbelmoak and in a way lost her father as well. He had not been the same since, and Kida knew that his heart was sad because he missed her mother. She loved her tabtoap very much, but they had a hard time deciding what was good for the city.

Kida was a young woman, and as she was kissing Jonek she wanted more. Kida could tell that Jonek wanted this as well, but she knew it wasn't right. Jani, her maid servant that had been like a mother to her, told her that she should wait for unity until she would be married. And being married to Jonek was exactly what Kida wanted. Jonek wished for that as well, but they were both afraid that the King wouldn't approve. They decided that soon enough they would go and talk to the King personally and ask for his blessing. Atlantis needed a good celebration after living in the darkness for so long and what better than a royal wedding?

Kida broke off the kiss "I have to go, father is waiting for me."

She was about to leave when Jonek suddenly held her hand once more and stopped her "Kida, wait!"

They kissed once more in a locked embraced. Both didn't wish to let go, but they had to. Both of them were very busy and they had other duties. Before she could leave she turned to Jonek one last time, and waved goodbye.

Kida ran from her hiding spot and caught up with Leena, her best friend, who was waiting for her nearby. Leena also worked at the palace, and she and Samie were the only ones who knew the secret. This secret would be a great shock to the King, so they decided they would remain silent. After all, they were very excited that Kida was close to choosing husband. All the women that were around her age were already married with children, so it was about time that Kida had found a man she loved and who loved her back.

As they were walking back to the palace, Leena kept telling her how it was still dangerous to keep this love in hiding.

"I am just saying Kida, the more you try to hide it from the city the more it is easy for them to find out. I know what I am telling you!"

She smiled at her, not even warnings from Leena could ruin her bad mood today. "Do not worry, Leena. The secret will not last for long. We already decided that one of these days; Jonektoap will talk to my father."

"I sure hope so."

When they entered the palace, her father was lying in the throne.

"Father, I have-" Jani who was sitting in a chair nearby made her be silent. Apparently, the King was napping so he couldn't be interrupted.

"What took you so long?" Jani asked.

Kida needed to find an excuse really quick "There was…no hunt at all that we could find in the caves today."

Jani moved her gaze to the King "His leg was hurting again. I healed it, and he decided to rest."

Kida went to her father and kissed him lightly in the hand. "I will be in my chambers."

The rest of the day, Kida was in a good mood that nothing ruined her day. Jonek made her feel so delighted and alive. The city was slowly decaying, and food was more difficult to find. The city was in darkness, but ever since she met Jonek those matters haven't scared her as much as they used to. Kida would wake up every morning feeling grateful to have Jonek in her life.

She was ecstatic in thinking that in just a few days she would be betrothed to her beloved.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! It will mean the world to me!<p> 


	2. The suitor

**Hello everybody! Here is the new chapter!**

**Jonek is a main character here and will be in 'The King's Daughter' so stay tuned with both stories so you get his backstory. **

**Also, please review this story! It would mean a lot to me, and it really helps me when I get feedback. *^^***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meison<strong>

Meison was tired of the rumor that was spreading in the city that was being consumed and growing like a great fire.

The princess was in love with someone. The only thing that he knew so far was that this man that she was seeing was a warrior. Nobody else in the city knew what was his name. One of his friends told him that he saw the beloved princess walking around in the city with that man, but that he couldn't see very well who it was from a far.

Whoever that man was, he was going to be sorry for being close to the princess.

When Kida was born, Meison's parents agreed with the former queen of Atlantis, Maralana, that there would be an arranged marriage between their children. They were older now, and even though Kida didn't knew him very well he was sure that if he courted her she would fall down to his knees like the lovely ladies of the brothel.

Meison desperately wanted the throne ever since he was a small child, and he knew exactly what to do to ruin this unknown romance.

He was heading to the palace right now to talk to the King personally, and officially settle the issue about the arranged marriage.

When he reached the guards the gave him a stern look. He smiled, "I'm here to see the king for an urgent matter."

They exchanged glances and the twin guard from the right entered the throne room, and came out a few minutes later telling him he could pass.

As he was approaching the throne room, he saw the King sitting in his throne. He was blind, but Meison and the rest of the city always had an impression that he could see.

He bowed down to the king, "Your majesty. I have come to discuss about something very important."

The king raised an eyebrow, "Are the crystal caves alright?"

"Yes, the crystals are beautiful," Meison was the heir of the crystal caves. The crystals that are around their necks come from Meison himself. His family has been a wealthy family since many millennia ago.

"I am here to discuss about your daughter."

"My daughter," The King's white eyes had a look of concern in them. "What has she done to offend you?"

"Offend? No, your majesty she has not offended me," Meison smiled. "Except she has captured my heart."

The king's expression grew serious at what he heard.

"I know I am not worthy of the affections of your daughter, but my only wish is to court her and see if she feels the same way."

"I have given Kida the freedom the choose any suitor that she would like to marry."

"That is a wise decision, your highness," He looked at the king straight into his blank eyes. "Although, we still have that concern of the arranged marriage my parents made with the queen."

"I have not forgotten," King Kashekim stated. "But in addition to the agreement my wife made, I have declared that first my daughter should try and choose a husband of her own."

Meison frowned as soon as he heard this, "But-"

The king interrupted, "If she does not decide on a husband, we will follow with the arranged marriage Maralana made."

Meison sighed, "Very well, your majesty. Does this mean I have your permission to court your daughter?"

"You and the rest of the young men here in Atlantis. We could use a royal wedding anytime soon. Good luck." The king gave a small smile.

"Thank you, your grace." Meison bowed before he left. He was not happy with Kashekim's new law, but it was a minor annoyance that he could handle. He felt that winning Kida's heart would not be a challenge.

How wrong he was.

.a.

**Kashekim Nedahk**

That meeting he just had with young Meison gave him a headache. He knew that it wouldn't be long before more young suitors would come to the palace to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage.

Jani slowly walked into the throne room, "I could not help but overhear, but were you serious about what you said?"

"I was not lying that we could use a royal wedding. It will bring joy to the city in these harsh times," Kashekim sighed.

Times were getting more difficult. Every year it was more difficult in finding food in the caves. Atlantis was not yet in a famine, but Kashekim had a feeling that in a thousand years the city would die in starvation.

The king frowned and murmured, "I was lying in wishing luck to that young man. There is something about Meison that I just do not like. I see something dark within him."

Jani stayed silent, "You should encourage Kida to choose a better candidate than him."

"How will I do that?"

"You should make a small feast within the city. So then Kida can meet suitable and handsome men that are not married!"

The King smiled at her, "This is why I admire you Jani. You always have a solution to everything. You are a good friend."

Jani smiled at him back and reached for his hands. They held hands until Kida entered the palace and immediately let go.

She had her hunting armor on and had a big smile on her face, "The hunt was good today, we caught many baby cherohk."

Jani squealed excitedly, "Kida! Thank goodness you are here! Your father has just decided to make a feast."

"A feast? What for? So food is not scarce?" She smiled.

"No," Jani frowned. "It is still a problem, but your father just wants a distraction from all that and celebrate among the people."

Kida gave a suspicious look.

"It will be a good feast," Kashekim added. "It will be the last one I will enjoy before I pass."

Jani gasped, "Your majesty! Please! You still have many millennia left."

"Well I will be in my room," Kida left and the king hoped that in the festival Kida will find someone she would like for a husband. If not, it would have been all for nothing and he didn't want that. Any man was better than Meison. Any other wealthy man in the city, of course.

It was mandatory for her daughter to marry someone who would be of a high status in the city to ensure the security and stability of the royal family and the inhabitants of the city. Kashekim wanted a husband like that for Kida, because a man like that would make a great king. A man with good heart and wealth.

.a.

**Kidagakash Nedahk**

Kida left with some suspicion wandering in her mind about the festivity, why on earth did her tabtoap wish to have a celebration?

Later that day, Kida went to the kitchen to find Jani.

"Jani what will my father and I be having for dinner?" She asked as soon as she entered.

Instead of answering her question Jani ran up to her squealing, "Kida! The council approved for the festivities to happen. It will be in the fifth day!"

They were in the third day, so the evening party was going to be sooner than Kida thought. Kida frowned, "We should not have the celebration at all. We need to save the food for the colder season."

"It will be a small reception with a few guests! No need to worry!"

"Tell me the truth Jani. Is there a particular reason why my father made this feast?"

Jani's eyes looked away from Kida, "No, of course not!"

"You do not know how to lie Jani," Kida smiled.

Jani exhaled quickly, "Very well! Your father wants you to choose a husband already!"

Kida had a shocked look in her face, "What? At the feast?"

She nodded, "Your father wants you to acquaint yourself to all the bachelors in the city so you find one you will like to marry."

Kida was lost in her own thoughts. She was too shocked to hear, "All the men in the city?"

"All the ones that are not married and in a high social status," Jani smiled.

Kida frowned. Jonek was not married, but he was not wealthy. His family was very wealthy a long time ago. His father, whose name was also Jonek, was the captain of the city before the mehbelmoak happened. It was the highest rank for warriors, and they were a very social and elegant family who owned lands outside the city until the day Jonek's life changed forever. Now he only had the small house that he would inherit from the old woman who had raised him, and nothing more. Because of this he would not be invited to the evening party.

"Well if that is the reason why my father has done this then I prefer for you to cancel the festivities," Kida said in a serious tone.

This made Jani slightly mad, "Well what do you want to do? Do you want to be an old maid forever and rule the city without a king? Because if that is the case then you cannot do that. You father wants you to continue the line of heirs and he wants you to give him a grandson one day!"

Kida said calmly, "I just want to choose my own future husband in my own time like my father said!"

"Very well! Do it," Jani was now annoyed by Kida's attitude. "But quickly because these are not times to fool around!"

Whenever Jani was mad, she would continue doing her chores but at a fast pace while complaining on why she was mad.

"Choosing a husband, hmph! Look what you did," She blamed Kida for breaking a plate that she clearly broke herself for being so hasty. "As if there were many men in Atlantis to choose from!"

Kida rolled her eyes and left the kitchen as soon as Jani started blaming someone else for burning the food that she clearly burned herself, "Leena!"

The princess hurried herself to her father so she could talk to him alone. Everytime she entered the throne room she always found him staring at the stones in the waters, as if they were mesmerizing to watch.

"Father," She interrupted his thoughts and he quickly looked at his daughter. "Jani told me that the reception would be in a couple of days."

"Yes, the council accepted," Kashekim nodded. "We will have everything ready by then."

She cleared her throat, "She also told me the true reason on why you decided to have a feast. It is because I have to marry."

He shook his head, "It is not that you have to, but Jani and I have thought that it is time."

Kida smiled, "And you are right, but I would like to know if I fall in love with a man not in our social status-"

"What do you mean by that?"The king interrupted and now the princess was scared to say anything else.

She smiled, "I mean of a simple man who is good, loyal, with a name, but not wealthy. Would you be against it?"

The king grew serious, "Where are you going with this?"

Kida smiled again, "Nothing, it is just a simple question."

"I admire all the men in this city. They are all hard-working, but you should not be interested in anyone too below from your position. Yes, you are the princess but you should be interested in a good man who is almost as royal as you."

"Yes, I would like to marry someone good and noble," Kida smiled. "I believe that-"

"There you are," Jani exclaimed. "Dinner is waiting in the table. It is a bit overheated, but do not blame it on Leena! That girl has her head in the clouds, but she is just a child."

The king smiled and looked at Kida, "Come on."

Kida helped her father up and they didn't bring the subject again during dinner.

.a.

**Jonek**

It was evening and Jonek was having a fun time talking to his longtime friend. He said he had to tell him something important. They were now in a restaurant talking and drinking.

"So I went to see the king today."

"What for?" Jonek looked curiously at Meison. He knew that Meison also had feelings for Kida, but he never told him anything about his romance because he did not want to hurt his feelings.

"I asked for the hand of his daughter."

Jonek almost choked on his fruit drink, "Really? What did he say?"

"He wants his daughter to choose a husband."

Jonek couldn't help but smile. There was hope after all.

"But," Meison continued. "I just received the news from a royal guard that I am invited to an evening party at the palace in two days. I believe that every man in the city is invited so that Kida can choose a husband as soon as possible. I have a good feeling that I will be fortunate to be the chosen one.

"I have not received an invitation," Jonek was confused.

Meison finished his drink and started laughing, "That is because you are poor my friend. All the wealthy men in the city were invited."

Jonek frowned, but he was sure his best friend did not mean what he said.

Meison stopped laughing and looked at him rather serious, "I have heard a rumor that a warrior in the city has been winning the heart of the princess."

Jonek frowned, "I have not heard anything."

"Are you sure? You are a warrior. Surely you must know someone that is suspicious. Whoever the bastard is I will take care of him before he gets a chance with her," Jonek did not utter a word. He was afraid of his best friend finding out the truth.

"I have a feeling that it is Jaitok. That bastard has a way with women," Meison said seriously.

"He is married," Jonek said.

"That does not stop him from being at the brothel," Meison suddenly smiled. "Speaking of which, we should go. I will pay for your favorite, Carilesi. I know how much you like her."

Jonek shook his head, "No, I do not feel like having company tonight."

"Oh come on! Do not be such a woman!" Jonek finally gave in and joined Meison to see the beautiful women of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>

**Atlandim **


	3. The Seer

**Hello everybody! It's me Atlandim again! **

**I have a new chapter of Kida's First Love for all of you! **

**This chapter is dedicated for the 100 year anniversary! Because 100 years ago Milo discovered Atlantis! Hooray! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! REMEMBER! This story explains a little more about Jonek who is also a character in my other fan fiction 'The King's Daughter'. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kidagakash Nedahk<strong>

The next day, Kida went to the pond to look at the pillars with the markings. The fireflies were flying around her illuminated the pillar that she was touching gently. _'If only I could understand this writing'_, she thought. She had no idea what the symbols meant, and she only prayed to the gods that she will be able to understand these symbols and what they meant. She was lost in her own thoughts that she did not notice Jonek until he called out from behind her.

"Kida!"

She turned around and saw her beloved. She instantly ran into his arms and stayed there for what seemed forever.

He finally let go of her, "I heard your father is going to throw some sort of festivity at the palace."

Kida lowered her head, "Yes, my father wants me to marry already."

Jonek grabbed her by the shoulders so she could look at him, "With someone that is rich and with some sort of power. Someone who could help the city in finding more food that will last us for a few more centuries."

"You are a warrior. I know you, Jonek. You have great skill that will help you become captain just like your father."

Jonek stayed silent for a moment, "Your father does not want a captain. He wants a king."

Kida grabbed his hand, and started to lead him away.

"You should go now and talk to my father."

He stopped her, "Talking is not going to work Kida. He is not going to listen to a nobody like me!"

He turned away from her direction. He needed time to think about this conflict. He then started to hear Kida sobbing, "You do not love me then."

He faced her again and wiped the tears off her face, "Of course I love you, but we are facing a difficult situation. Kida, never doubt my love for you."

He slowly leaned his face closely to hers and gave her a passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time, the kiss growing more passionate and their bodies hungered for more.

Kida broke the kiss catching her breath she asked him, "So you will not be at the gathering?"

"I wish I could be there, but I am not allowed. The guards would throw me out as soon as I walk in," he whispered.

"I wish you would be there as well. I will feel so alone," Kida murmured.

"Your father will be there, and there will also be a many suitors wanting to grab your attention," Jonek commented.

"There are not you," Kida murmured. "And no one grabs my attention like you."

Jonek smiled, "What if we meet after the ceremony?"

"Yes, I would like to see you and tell you everything that happened," she caressed his face.

"I hope you do not show any interest to anyone," he chuckled.

She smiled, "Of course not."

Jonek smiled at her. Kida loved his smile. It would make his eyes glow very bright.

"I want us to be wedded," Kida said as she gave him a kiss.

After the kiss, Jonek left. Kida insisted that he would stay and swim with her to see the murals, but he had a strong fear of the water since the mehbelmoak. She went swimming on her own, admiring the beauty of the murals. Jonek did not know what he was missing. She wished that he could experience this moment with her.

When she arrived at the palace, Jani was in her room.

She was relieved to see her, "There you are child! Where have you been?"

"I went for a swim," Kida said as he grabbed a hairbrush to brush her wet hair.

"Are you excited for the feast?"

Kida did not respond.

"Oh, Kida. You must understand that you are not a child anymore. You must marry someone," Jani said as she closed the curtains of her balcony.

"But I want to marry for love, Jani," she smiled.

"Love comes eventually. After the children are-,"

"No, it comes before," Kida interrupted.

"Kida, I am just warning you. We know your father too well. He is a very stubborn man, so listen to me. You better choose someone and quick, because if you do not then he will," Jani turned off the lights and closed the door. Not another word was said. Kida suddenly grew quite worried.

.a.

She had trouble going to sleep. She was tossing and turning because all she could think about was what Jani had said. After an hour of lying awake in bed, she decided to go and take a walk outside the palace. As she was walking to the throne room, the words that Jani had said still seemed to echo in her head.

_'__You better choose someone…if you do not then he will.'_

Was her father that desperate? Did he really want for her to take the throne and continue the line of royal heirs? She was not sure of his decisions. Her father was a confusing man; she wish that she could understand him better.

As she entered the throne room she just kept looking at the throne. She could not help but feel afraid. She was afraid of becoming queen. She was not ready to be queen, and she did not want to be.

The only thing she wanted was Jonek. To marry him and have children.

As she was staring at the throne, she heard several soft footsteps coming into the throne room.

"Kida? Why are you not asleep?"

She turned around and saw both Samie and Leena. Both were sisters that worked in the palace, and they were her closest friends.

"I could not sleep," She murmured to Samie.

Leena asked, "Is it about that feast that is tomorrow?"

Kida simply nodded.

Samie gently hugged her, "That is nothing to be nervous about. It is a step towards marriage, it is not like if it was the mehbelmoak."

"I want to marry Jonek," Kida whispered.

"I know you do," Samie said. "You are very happy with him, but he is probably not the one that you might marry."

Kida glared at her.

"Perhaps we should also take her tonight to see her," Leena commented.

Kida asked, "See who?"

Samie pressed her lips, "The seer. She is doing a free reading to any girl who goes to see her tonight."

Kida gasped, "Father said I should not talk to that old woman."

"Well we are curious about our futures-,"

"Who we are going to marry," Leena smiled dreamily and Samie gave her a mean look.

"And well that is why we decided to sneak out of the palace. We were just curious," Samie confessed.

Kida couldn't help, but become curious as well. Maybe this woman will tell her if she will marry Jonek.

"No, I will go with you as well. I want to know."

Samie and Leena smiled and the three of them made their way to the seer's dwelling.

It was a small home. Any atlantean would look at the home, and think that no one is living there. It looked old and abandoned with plants surrounding the entire home. The seer obviously did not care on what her house looked like.

There were a few girls waiting outside in front of her dwelling. As soon as they arrived they stared at Kida and started whispering. Every time Kida went somewhere heads would turn and people would start whispering. It was a nuisance, but she was used to it by now.

After waiting for a few minutes, a young woman came out. The girls that were waiting with Samie, Leena, and Kida became very excited.

"It is like she can read your thoughts! She does have a gift," she left with a very astonished and excited look in her face.

Kida was not sure to believe the seer. In Atlantis, she was very popular. According to those who have seen her have confirmed that her fortunes are true. There were a few people in this city that do not start their day without a fortune from the seer first. Those people, Kida believed, were very crazy to depend their life on someone else.

Before she knew it all the young girls who were waiting first were all done. The last one came out with an upset look in her face, and then it was their turn. Samie, Leena, and Kida all agreed to receive their fortunes together since it was their first time and they were nervous.

Kida noticed that as they walked in there were still many plants in the house, most of them were for medicinal. Other than a prophet, she was also a healer of the body and of the spirit. There were also many lit candles that made the room very bright.

They quickly heard a voice, "Come in!"

The seer was sitting in the floor with a table in front of her. She was a very old woman with wrinkles all over her body. She had long white hair, and grey eyes. Her dress was a long, pale blue gown. As she smiled, Kida noticed that she only had one tooth.

"I already had three pillows ready for you. I knew the princess would come see me tonight. I am glad that you did."

The three of them sat on the red pillows that face the old woman.

"Great seer. We would like to know our fortunes if you would be so kind," Samie spoke for them.

"Of course! This is why I made the word spread around town that tonight I will have free readings. Tonight, you are destined to know your fortunes," she smiled. "And please call me Chelahk. From now on, we are friends."

"Very well, Chelahk," Samie smiled back.

"Let us begin with you kind lady. Give me your hand."

Samie offered her hand, and the seer instantly grabbed it. She simply just held it with both of her hands, and closed her eyes.

"You will be very happy. You will be surrounded by family at all times who give you unconditional love, mostly from your sister," Samie smiled at Leena.

"You are a hard-worker. This will not change, but you will have a better future with your work and your home," the seer then stayed quiet for a long moment. Kids could tell she was struggling for some reason.

The seer opened her eyes and looked at Samie directly in the eyes. Samie was too intimidated by her stare to blink or look away, she just stared back.

"Love is unknown," she murmured.

Leena quickly asked, "What does that mean?"

"I can not get a good fortune regarding love," she said.

Samie was concerned, "I will not marry?"

"You will marry. I can tell that you will have a good marriage, but I can not see anything more. Even if I could see who you will marry I could not tell you the name, it is a strict rule. Do not worry dear, your love life is strong. You will be very happy and in love. This happiness is as sweet as a delicate fruit you eat."

Samie smiled, "Pagesheshnen, Chelahk"

"You are welcome, child" she then turned to Leena. "Your turn young one!"

Leena quickly offered her hand. Kida noticed she was very excited.

Her prediction came quickly, "You will be a wonderful mother. Your home will be a big family with many children."

Leena smiled, but the seer continued.

"You will suffer a lot when it comes to love. Your husband is the one destined for you and he will be tremendously in love with you. Though, you will suffer a lot from the mistakes he will make but you should not blame him for them. You must learn to be forgiving to the ones you love. It is a strong love, so have faith."

Leena seemed more curious, "What is his name?"

The seer shook her head, "I told your sister that I can not say. He is a great man. Nothing more can be said."

"Pagesheshnen, Chelahk," Leena smiled. Kida could tell that she was a bit dissapointed. Leena was always an impatient woman.

"The best fortune for last," the seer smiled. "Give me your hand."

Kida hesitated at first, but then offered it to her.

The seer smiled, "You will be a great ruler. Even greater than your own father."

Kida was somewhat relieved to hear about was not interested in becoming queen, but she knew that she is going to be one whether she wanted to or not. Hearing from someone that will be good at being queen was good to hear.

"Your mind is a curious one. It is filled with so many questions. Do not worry, one day they will all be answered," the seer stayed silent for a long while just like she did with Samie.

"Love is unknown. Just like Samie, I do not know who you will marry."

Kida was upset. She wanted to know if she was going to marry Jonek.

"What?"

"Just like me," Samie murmured.

"What I do know is that you should be careful in the next public event," the seer continued. "Danger is lurking and you should not pay any attention to any suitor for one of them only wants your throne."

"Goodness," Leena whispered.

She was getting impatient with the seer, "But will I marry Jonek?"

"I cannot say," the seer shook her head.

Kida raised her voice to her, "Tell me!"

The seer exhaled a deep breath, "It is unknown! When I mean it is unknown it means that I cannot see the man you will marry!"

The princess grew quiet, "Anything else?"

"You will soon face a loss."

Kida gasped, "Tabhtoap?"

"I do not know. In regards to death, I cannot see very well."

She was now worried about her father. His health was deteriorating, but she was not ready for him to die. If only this woman could tell her more!

She looked at Chelahk sternly, "Thank you, old seer."

"My name is Chelahk." she commented as she stood up and was already leaving.

.a.

"She was of no help!"

The three young women were walking back to the palace.

"You must have faith, Kida," Samie assured her. "Maybe Jonek will be the man you will marry. I heard that sometimes her predictions are vague but true."

"I thought she was lovely," Leena commented.

Kida thought that this woman would probably help her clear her problems, but she has made them worse. Now she was also worried about her father, and of his health problems. She did not want him to die.

When they arrived at the palace, Kida went back to bed. The tossing and turning continued, and she did not sleep at all that night.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen at the feast? <strong>

**Who will Kida lose? **

**Find out this and more in the next chapter of...**

**Kida's First Love**

_**Coming Soon**_


	4. The Feast

**Kida's First Love **

**Hey guys! It's me Atlandim again and with a new chapter! And precisely after the 14th anniversary of the movie yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis: The Lost Empire! **

**Please review my story! It will mean the world to me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kidagakash Nedahk<strong>

It was already the day of the feast, and Jani needed help around the palace. She was going crazy! She was asking every servant and guard in the palace to help with something. They were all over the place in a hurry to have everything look nice, and they were doing a good job. The throne was becoming neat and decorated by the guards and servants who were cleaning most of the moss away. Jani was in charge of every little detail, Samie was helping with the food, and Leena was helping buying the last minute things that Jani needed. Kida was helping with the decorations as well, she was in the palace gardens picking out the most beautiful flowers to decorate the palace. Though, Jani was upset that Kida was helping at all. She told her to start getting ready and beautiful for the feast, but it was barely midday! There were many beautiful flowers in the gardens especially the blue and the purple ones that were the most beautiful in all of Atlantis. As she was picking one of the purple ones, she remembered when Jonek gave her one the day that they started to fall in love. She couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly she was interrupted by Leena's yelling, "Princess Kida! Princess Kida!"

Kida was concerned until she saw Leena with a big smile on her face, "What is it?"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but Jani told me I would find you here. I was at the marketplace when I came across Jonek."

Kida smiled, "What did he say?"

Leena whispered, "He said that he will meet you in the same place as always after your event is over, and that he has a surprise for you."

She smiled, "For me? It must be that he will finally talk to my father!"

Leena was jumping up and down, and Kida was so elated about this. Hopefully by tomorrow, Jonek will talk to her father and he will say yes. It is all that she has ever wanted.

**Kashekim Nedahk**

The party was about to start, and the King of Atlantis was getting ready. There have not been many festivities in Atlantis since the Mehbelmoak, and when there was it was usually about celebrating a good harvest every year and he rarely attended those. Kashekim had grown old and weak very rapidly throughout the years. Maybe it was the burden of keeping so many secrets from his daughter and his people that aged him and got him sick. Stress like that could kill, but today he would try to forget about that. Kida needed to find a good husband. His main worry was also that he won't be king forever and he hoped that his daughter would give him grandchildren before it is too late.

The King had slept the entire day so he would have plenty of energy for the feast. As he was getting ready, he heard a knock on the door.

"Your highness," Jani bowed. "The guests have arrived."

The King was done getting ready, "Is Kida ready yet?"

"Not yet. I told her to get ready long before, but was too stubborn and decided to help me instead. She barely picked out what to wear."

"Well then, tell her to hurry," he ordered Jani. Jani nodded and left to see his daughter. The King was leaving his chambers and heading to the throne room where the festivities would take place. Jani and the palace staff did a wonderful job in decorating and making the place look decent. There were beautiful flowers, music, food, drinks, and many people had already arrived. As soon as he entered the the throne room each guest went up to him and gave them a formal greeting.

Every couple with a good social status were invited to the feast. Bachelor men with a good name were invited also, and a few unmarried women as well.

"Good evening your majesty," A noble couple bowed as they came to greet the king.

"Good evening," He smiled at them. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

The couple nodded, "_Teeg_, we are very pleased and happy. Everything is lovely!"

"That is good."

The wife then asked, "And Princess Kida? We haven't seen her."

"She will come soon. She is getting ready," The king answered.

As they left, Meison was next to greet the king. "Good evening, your majesty."

"Good evening, Meison."

"Where is your lovely daughter?"

Before he could answer Jani arrived, and answered for the king.

"There was a little problem with her dress, but she won't take long," Jani smiled.

Meison nodded and left. The king didn't approve for his daughter to marry Meison, but if he was the only candidate then Kashekim would have the accept. The city was slowly becoming in danger, and for the safety of the city and of his daughter.

Kida, was a lot like his wife, she would always take a long time to get ready because there was always something more important to finish before going to an event. He was proud that Kida would help in preparing the palace instead of getting ready, but she needed to be here!

She finally arrived and she looked beautiful. Everybody in the palace was looking at her as she was passing by. She was wearing a simple blue dress. She did look like a princess indeed. She was walking towards her father, and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

He smiled at her, and then looked at the guests in the throne room.

"Enjoy the feast!"

Everybody smiled and went back to their business of chatter, dining, and dancing. The live music sounded very cheerful and enjoyable. The King sat back in his throne room to watch his people having a good time and receiving those who wanted to greet them.

His daughter was standing nearby, smiling and greeted a couple of guests.

After those guests were done greeting both him and Kida, she turned to look at him. He was tired already, and was starting to yawn.

"Tabtoap, the celebration is going to last a while. Are you certain you do not want to go to your chambers and rest?"

"I will be fine, Kidatoap."

She whispered to him, "Your health is not like it used to be comparing it to a thousand years ago."

She turn to look at him, "Are you saying that I am old?"

She did not answer to that question.

He chuckled, "Do not worry, Kida. Have a good time!"

Still, he felt like his daughter was still worried about his fatigue.

**Meison**

_'Yahdlahgonik! She looked beautiful tonight,'_ Meison thought as soon as he saw her enter the palace. He wanted to marry her for the throne, but that did not mean that he wanted more than that. He desired her, and he only wanted her for himself and himself only.

After some time passed at the feast, he finally went up to her.

"Good evening, your highness," he bowed to her.

She looked at him and greeted him, "Good evening, Meison. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Why yes your majesty! Are you?"

She nodded.

"I am enjoying the fine music playing tonight."

"I am as well," she agreed.

He smiled and reached out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded and they both joined the other couples dancing.

"You look very beautiful, Princess Kida. You always do, but tonight even more so," He mentioned as they were dancing.

"Thank you," That was her response. She didn't blush or anything. Meison knew that he needed to try even harder to conquer her heart.

He danced with her most of the night. Of course there were men who asked for a dance, and he would let her dance with them. But he would ask once again to dance with him after the song was over. She didn't seemed interested in anybody she danced with, not even him, but that will soon change. If the rumors are true, then he would have to make her forget about that man.

She seemed tired, but she still agreed to dance with him when he would ask. After the song was over, she went to have something to drink and was talking to her servant friends. He saw her smile as she was talking to them. He realized that she had not smiled like that when she was with him. He decided that he was going to do whatever it takes to make her fall in love with him, and marry him.

**Kidagakash Nedahk**

Kida never though that this feast was going to end, but at last it finally did. She was happier than she was at the entire celebration, because Meison would finally stop to ask her to dance. And because she would see her beloved Jonek soon.

Her father thanked all the guests for coming, and they slowly started to leave. Kida walked her father to his bedchambers. She still did not believe what Chelak said, but it worried her.

_'You will soon face a loss', _she said. Despite their differences, Kida loved her father and wanted him to be with her for a long time.

"You are very tired father," Kida broke the silence. "You should have gone to rest earlier."

"Then I would not have been a good host," He told her. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself. You danced with Meison during the entire course of the festivities."

Kida rolled her eyes, "He asked me to dance, and Jani said I cannot say no to any man when he offers to dance."

"That is true," he father nodded. "Do you like him?"

"He is a good dancer."

"But do you like him?"

"You mean as a candidate for my future husband?"

The king nodded.

"I cannot see my life with that man. He is good company, but no I do not like him at all."

"Well then," Kashekim paused. "Who in that feast did you find yourself that you could possibly have a future with?"

Kida stayed silent, because for some reason she could not find the words to say 'no one'.

"Well think about it, and then come and tell me when you feel ready."

"What if I never feel ready?"

"You will though. My daughter, I am not getting any younger and it might be soon that my passing will come and you will become queen."

"You will not, father! I will not allow it!"

"Kida, dying is something that happens whether you like it or not. Before that happens, I need to know that you will be a man who can take care of you and our people."

"I can take care of myself very well," Kida murmured.

Kashekim sighed, "Just consider a suitor. Someone who will make a good husband and a good king."

Kida nodded, she did not want to continue discussing this any longer.

They entered the bedchambers of the king, and Kida helped him get to bed to rest. When she left she could not help, but feel sad of what her father told her. Despite their differences, Kida did not want her father to die. Not now and not ever, because she was the only family she had left in this dying world and she loved him very much.

Kida wanted to change out of this dress, but decided not to. It was getting late, and Jonek was probably already waiting for her. She quickly left the palace unnoticed, and went to her hidden cave where Jonek was waiting for her.

**Jonek**

Jonek was waiting for his beloved. She had taken a while already to get there that he was starting to worry.

Finally, she entered their hiding spot.

"Kida!"

She looked at him, and ran into his arms. They embraced for a long time. Jonek did not want to let go, he wanted to be like this with Kida forever.

"I missed you at the feast," she murmured.

When they finally let go of the hug, he could not help it but stare at her. She was wearing a long blue dress that revealed mostly her bare back.

"You look stunning, Kida," He then decided to kiss her.

They kissed for a long time, until he finally realized about the surprise that was in his hand.

He stopped kissing her and showed her the surprise, "I got you a gift."

She saw what it was and looked in awe. In his hand there was a small heart-shaped box made of nothing but pure gold.

She smiled, "It is very beautiful!"

"If you insert your crystal here, it will move some strings and open it."

She inserted her crystal, and the golden box opened revealing a small figure as the music in the box was playing.

"It is me," Her smile was even bigger. She looked at him and hugged him again.

"I spent most of my fortune to get you this," he murmured.

"I love it, thank you my love!"

"You are most certainly welcome, my life," they kissed once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww how sweet! <strong>

**I liked a lot the idea that I had for the gift that Jonek gave her. A tiny Kida figurine inside the heart-shaped music box, where have we seen this before? In the movie, when she's inside the Heart of Atlantis. I like to call it foreshadowing ^.^ **

**What is going to happen next? **

**Find out in the next chapter of...**

**Kida's First Love**

**Coming soon!**


End file.
